The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid cultivar of Cercis canadensis herein referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCCC1’. This new redbud was developed through a breeding program at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCCC1’ was selected from a population of second generation descendants from a hybrid cross between Cercis canadensis ‘Forest Pansy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,556) (male parent) and Cercis canadensis ‘Silver Cloud’ (non-patented) (female parent). Plants of the original F1 hybrids between ‘Forest Pansy’ and ‘Silver Cloud’ were planted in Mills River, N.C., and isolated from other Cercis. Open pollenated seeds were collected from these trees in 2004 and germinated in the spring of 2005. Nineteen seedlings were selected that expressed purple and/or variegated foliage traits and were also planted in Mills River, N.C. ‘NCCC1’, originally designated as H2005-055-003, was selected primarily for its attractive multi-colored foliage in spring and early summer. The first asexual propagation of ‘NCCC1’ was carried out in 2009 by budding at a nursery in Belvidere, Tenn. ‘NCCC1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics, through repeated asexual propagation, over a 9-year period.